Histoire de temps
by Rosaliarouge
Summary: Cela fais maintenant 2 ans qu'Alias n'a pas parler à Isaac. Il décide enfin de lui rendre visite, et de lui faire pars de ses sentiments par la même occasions, même si ces sentiments pour le blond sont... Spéciaux
Dois-je toquer ou faire demi-tour ? Je n'en sais rien... Je me sens comme tirer de deux côté opposé. J'ai envie de lui parler, de le voir. Mais ça fais si longtemps qu'on ne c'est pas vus. Depuis la fin de l'école en fait... Je soupir en repensant à cette belle époque, même si ce n'était il y a pas si longtemps, pour moi c'est comme si c'était il y a une éternité. Je me rappelle de toutes ses fois où M. Krog nous engueulait parce qu'on courait dans les couloirs. De toutes les fois où je rougissait en le regardant. De toutes ses foi où Huka et Steph riait en voyant mes rougeurs. De tout les testes de courages qu'on faisait la nuit pour s'amuser. De toutes les fois où je me sentait briser en voyant toutes ses filles lui tourner autour. De toutes où je me demandais ce que je voulais faire plus tard et toutes ses fois où il me rassurait...

Cette belle époque me manque tant... Je soupir de nouveau. Je me demande si il a changer depuis tout ce temps... Je me demande si il aura toujours ses cheveux blond coiffer en "champignon" comme le disait Ritmi. Si il a toujours son air ailleurs et pensif si mignon. Si il a toujours son léger sourire quand il parle de Mélodie. Si il a toujours son tic de regarder sur le côté quand quelqu'un lui pose une question qui le gêne. Si il est toujours aussi mignon en fait... Et si il me fait encore craquer... Oui, Isaac me manque. Il me manque plus que tout même. Je me demande encore pourquoi je ne suis pas venus le voir plus tôt. Mais je suis con, et c'est comme ça.

Je finit par toquer. J'attends pendant quelques secondes qui me paraissent interminable, une boule d'angoisse se formant dans mon ventre. Finalement, une petite tête blonde vient m'ouvrir. Je sourit à la petite fille qui se tient devant moi et qui me rends mon sourire.

-Salut Alias !  
-Salut Mélodie. Tu es toute seule ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder à l'intérieur et de remarquer qu'il n'y a personne. Mélodie me regarde en souriant toujours.

-Non ! Vasco est partis acheter de quoi faire à manger et Isaac travaille à cette heure là.  
-Ha oui... Il m'en avait parler avant la remise de notre diplôme...

Je baisse la tête en me rappelant de ça. C'était le dernier jour où l'on c'est vus. Ce jour là... Mon cœur c'est un peu fissuré, je dois bien l'admettre... Ce jour où Isaac m'a clairement dis qu'on ne pourrait plus se voir avant un bon bout de temps... Ces mots tournent encore dans mon crâne. Il me l'a dis dans la cour, derrière le stade d'entraînement de capture. On était à part, assis contre le bâtiment. Je l'admirait alors que lui réfléchissait, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois, il ne réfléchissait pas à la même chose que d'habitude.

-Isaac, ça va aller ?  
-Hn ?... Oui, oui...  
-T'es sûr ?...

Il devait sûrement me trouver trop inquiet parce qu'il a arrêter de regarder le vide et ma regarder en souriant. Son sourire... Il m'a toujours fais craquer. Mes joues ont pris une teinte rosé.

-Oui je te dis.  
-D-D'accord...

Il m'impressionnait tant... Isaac était comme un modèle, un exemple à suivre. Il avait tout pour lui. Une famille qui l'aimait, ma famille à moi ne m'aimait pas. Il était beau, moi je suis affreux avec mes cheveux bleu trop court et mes yeux vert/gris. Il était le plus intelligent de toute la promo, moi je ne faisait que le stricte minimum et même en faisant tout les efforts du monde je n'arrivais pas à augmenter mes notes. Finalement Isaac a soupirer, brisant le silence et m'a regarder, un peu de tristesse dans le regard.

-Alias... Faut que je te dise un truc.  
-Oui ?...

J'avais un peu peur de se qu'il allait me dire mais je n'en prenait pas compte. Il inspira beaucoup d'air, comme si il allait prononcer un discours comme il n'y a même pas quelques minutes et se lâche.

-Tu sais que tu es mon meilleur ami Alias, on a toujours été ensemble, depuis la maternelle et maintenant qu'on à eu nos diplômes, nos chemins vont se séparer. J'ai été contacter par une grande entreprise, Loyau S.A. je crois, et ils m'ont proposé un poste super important et très bien payer. Mais ce boulot va me prendre pas mal de mon temps et... Je... On pourra sûrement plus se voir... Je sais pas quand on pourra se revoir en fait.

Je davais être le seul à avoir entendus ce bruit de verre fendus, mais je l'ai bien entendus. Ça ne devait être que mon imagination mais le résultat était là, mon cœur se fissurait. Je ne lui avait toujours pas dis pour mes sentiments à son égard. Il a soupirer, il a dus voir mon air décomposé, limite un zombie ! Il c'est levé et est partis. J'ai voulus parler, lui crier mes sentiments ou juste de rester, mais aucun son n'est sortis. Je voulais crier, mais rien n'est sortis non plus. Alors des larmes ont commencer à couler. Et je suis rester seul pendant tout le reste de la soirée.

C'est le voix de Vasco qui me sort de mes pensées. Je me retourne et regarde l'homme aux cheveux rose, toujours avec sa chemise verte avec des palmiers orange, son short bleu foncé et ses sandales fétiche. Il porte trois sacs de courses, deux dans ses mains et un qu'il tient par la poignet entre ses dents. Mélodie s'approche de lui et l'aide à porter les sacs en souriant. Vasco lui fais un grand sourire et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Je suis presque sûr que ce type est un pédophile refoulé... Mais je garde cette reflexion pour moi, en même temps j'ai souvent des réflexion comme ça sur les gens... Mélodie et Vasco rentrent les courses en me faisant signe des les suivre.

-Tu es venus voir Isaac non ? Me demande celui aux cheveux rose.  
-Oui... Mais il n'est pas là...  
-Bah reste à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre !

La petite me prends par la main et m'entraîne dans le salon une fois les courses poser. Nous commençons à jour à des jeux de sociétés et Vasco nous rejoins après avoir ranger les courses. Nous jouons jusqu'à très tard et le porte finit par s'ouvrir enfin. Je me tourne rapidement vers l'entrée et sourit en voyant mon Isaac. Il n'a pas changer. Toujours le même, peut-être en un peu plus grand mais c'est tout. Mélodie se lève et va se jeter dans ses bras. Son grand-frère sourit et lui caresse les cheveux. Il relève la tête et me remarque enfin. Je rougit en sentant son regard sur moi.

-Bonjours Isaac...  
-Ho, salut Alias.

Le blond lâche sa soeur et s'approche de moi. Cette dernière me jette un regard complice dans le dos de son frère et monte dans sa chambre. Elle aussi sait que j'aime comme un fou son frère et elle me dit souvent qu'on irait bien ensemble et qu'elle serait heureuse que je sois son beau-frère. Vasco dit au revoir à Isaac et part à son tour. Nous ne sommes plus que nous deux, moi et Isaac. Le blond s'assois à côté de moi et me regarde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son regard est différent. Il n'a pas changer en bien ni en mal. Il a juste changer. Je rougit un peu plus et il sourit tendrement. Aucun de nous deux ne dis un mot et on se rapproche, comme instinctivement. Nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres loin de l'autre. Je rougit un peu plus à chaque fois que nos visages se rapprochent un peu plus. Je regarde intensément ses yeux. Finalement c'est lui qui brise le silence, comme avant.

-Tu m'as manquer tu sais...  
-Toi aussi tu m'as horriblement manquer...

Il se rapproche encore et nos lèvres se rencontrent. Ses lèvres sont douce et ont un gout de sucre et de douceur. Il pose ses mains sur mes joues et je pose les miennes sur son torse. Il appuie sur mes lèvres en me poussant en arrière pour que je sois allonger sur le canapé. Il se mets à quatre pattes au dessus de moi en continuant de m'embrasser. Ses lèvres glisse le long de ma joues et vont se loger dans mon cou. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de couiner de bonheur. Ca fais tellement longtemps que j'attends ça. Que j'attends cette amour. Il passe ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et me l'enlève en continuant ses baisers. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il veut me manger amis cette pensées ne fais qu'augmenter mon bonheur et mon amour. Il finit par retourner à mes lèvres et nous nous embrassons plusieurs minutes plus fougueusement à chaque minutes. Je lui enlève aussi son tee-shirt. Nous nous regardons longuement, moi rouge écrevisse et lui rougissant à peine. Une voix s'élève dans le salon et nous nous tournons vers les escaliers où Mélodie nous regarde, une sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-Vous comptiez me le dire quand vous deux~ ?

Je rougit un peu plus face à sa remarque. Cette enfant est petite mais elle est quand même très mature. Isaac fait signe à sa soeur que ce n'est pas le moment et elle remonte dans sa chambre en ricanant un peu. Isaac me regarde de nouveau, ses yeux bleau plongeant dans les miens. Je sourit un peu. Je crois bien que notre moment de plaisir est mort, mais c'est pas grave, on en aura d'autres des comme ça.

-Je t'aime Alias...  
-Moi aussi Isaac... Si tu savais depuis quand je t'aime tu serais surpris...

Je rougit en détournant le regard. Il vient me voler un baiser et pour moins ça veut tout dire.


End file.
